Incidents
While OYK has been and always will be primarily a gathering of friends, much of early OYK interactions and discussion revolved around drama happening on both Tumblr and Plerb, and occasionally within the server. A lot of this ended up giving OYK a reputation that at times was funny and at others annoying. While in the past these incidents were a regular part of the server, at this point in time they are quite few and far between. Plerb Drama What initially gave OYK an unsavory reputation was a series of smaller incidents on Plerb, mostly related to kin drama and mostly revolving around Ciro. Plerb had become a very drama heavy website at this time and fights would break out over almost anything, especially since the majority of the user base was passive aggressive teenagers from Tumblr. Ciro had been involved in the kin community on Tumblr as had most Plerb users and was thus public with the characters they were kinning. This began to cause issues when other users with the same kins became passive aggressive simply because they shared a kintype, and ended up acting the same way towards OYK knowing they were all friends. OYK was also passive aggressive back to these users and sought out ways to make fun of them, which started even more drama. Many of the Plerb users in question were teenagers and were angry because they thought OYK was comprised of adults and that this made OYK's actions harassment, despite the fact that the only adults in OYK at the time were Cosmo and Juuzou (as well as Neka, who did not have an account on Plerb when this began). Most of OYK already did not like these users for saying racist or otherwise questionable things. The situation escalated from there. There was a stalking accusation from one of the Plerb users in question, OYK started to be referred to as "group1", Cosmo was accused of predatory behavior for dating Ciro despite the fact that the age gap was just a bit over a year, and while hospitalized a fake Plerb account was made to mock him and OYK. There were also several occasions in which OYK would end up on the "most liked" or "most replied" leaderboards for the website and the other users would spam their way to the top, resulting in Cosmo having to use his mod status to suspend them and then further resulting in more spamming and vitriol towards Cosmo, Ciro, and OYK. Tension hit its peak when one of the users started going by the same name Ciro went by at the time, as well as kinning a character Ciro had kinned and going by that name. Ciro did not react well to this and they ended up lashing out, and OYK joined them. This user was Micah, who later joined OYK. Inter-Server Drama There have also been several incidents that happened within the server that became notable parts of the history of OYK. Jules and Ciro Jules and Ciro were both controversial members of the server, each having their own reasons for being so and for being inevitably kicked. A lot of this controversy occurred between them, as they would frequently start fights or make the server environment otherwise tense with passive aggression. It was called into question why they so frequently butt heads, especially when Ciro was several years older than Jules and subsequently should've known better, and these fights are what lead up to Ciro's banishment from OYK.